Hippie trail
:See Wikipedia:Hippie Trail for the rest (and admittedly, bulk) of the story While the upper class before all, and the Jet Set and the Beats most recently had traveled for broadening the mind or merely prestige and souvenirs before them, the first long haired travelers began to visit India by way of the lands between there and London by 1967. After The Beatles visited India in 1968, and publicly revealed the rich cultural heritage of this side of the world to the West, the number of young people traveling to the East from western Europe increased dramatically. This Eastern experience fueled cultural appropriation and assimilation and the customs and works derived from it. While the later, 1980s English bus travelers would at one time use the American word "Convoy", the American hippies would use the English word for trailer (and of course, the ancient name for groups of travelers on a versy similar route to the one they took to India): "Caravan". The hippie trail had many a diversion of course, taken later or sooner. And the number of places to start at was even greater. But the primary route was from London, through France. Here was the first primary diversion, to Spain. On through to Turkey, where the second diversion was to Lebanon. :"From Turkey the route continued across Iran, then a secular country run by the Shah, and on to Afghanistan, the first major destination of the hippie trail, a land where foreigners were made very welcome and where a large proportion of the population used hashish themselves." :"After Afghanistan the trail offered many diversions. On entering Pakistan some would head north towards Chitral, but the majority crossed the country and entered India, where a trip up to Kashmir was an immediate option for enthusiastic potheads. Northern India also offered Manali, another popular destination for hippies and another centre of marijuana cultivation." :"In winter months most hippies would head south for the beaches of Goa, where hashish was always freely available (though it was not actually produced there). But in the summer the hippie trail ended in the mountains of Nepal, where until 1973 there were many hashish shops operating legally, and where there was no real difficulty obtaining the world's finest charas afterwards." :''"Visas, where required, could be obtained easily at the borders or towns en route. British passport holders did not require a visa to stay in India long-term."-Hippie Trail Richard Gregory The famous pudding shop, The famous Lale Restaurant pudding shop "It was to Istanbul in the 60s and 70s what the Thorn Tree Café in Nairobi was in the 40s and 50s" (for expatriates and bohemians) http://www.richardgregory.org.uk/history/hippie-trail-01.htm See also * Rainbow Family * Battle of the Beanfield * New Age Travelers * Spanish Caravan * Anjuna * Islomania *Textile Trail External links Category:Cultural appropriation Category:Trails Category:Hippie movement Category:Scenic routes Category:Roads by type Category:Tourism Category:Hippie trail Category:Communalism Category:Cultural assimilation Category:1960s Category:1970s Category:Social movements Category:Hippie subculture Category:Counterculture of the 1960s Category:Hippie culture Category:Travel Category:Travellers Category:Voyages Category:Types of travel